Marethyu's Journey
by M4rethyu
Summary: the complete journal of Josh;s life after the Enchantress
1. Prolouge

**Marethyu's Judgement**

This story is based off of the book series "Secrets of the immortal Nicholas Flamel"

By Michael Scott. I do not own any characters, settings, or ideas albeit those of my own creation.

This story is set after the end of "The Encahntress. There may be spoilers for those of you who have not read the books. This prolouge will be uploaded to , as well as serving as my application as a lore writer to the minecraft mod "Cubed".

Josh announced the words he had read in the book. "Today, I am become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds!" Feeling not a bit of sorrow for the destruction he was about to reap, he swept his hook through the air, leaving a glistening trail of his gold aura. As if his hand and the volcano were connected, the volcano belched violently, shook, and finally exploded. With his first strike, Josh, now Marethyu, had wiped out half of the Elder City of Danu Talis. With a violent rage, he rent fireballs through the air, smashing into the barracks of anpu. The anpu climbers were baying furiously and picking up their pace, trying to kill him and save their city. Not a chance, Josh thought. Another elegant flourish, and a fierce and baying wind swept through the air, throwing hundreds- if not thousands- of dog warriors braying to their deaths. Josh wept, but he knew this death and destruction must continue for the world of the humani to be wrought.

Josh now gathered his strength, and wrenched open the heavens, pouring down inches of rain a second. The city was in terror now, and the screaming of dog and bull warriors rang through the streets. All the humani were gathered into one shining, massive rukma vimana, and they escaped short of Marethyu's wrath. With a grim smile, Josh noted how this was quite ironically true to several religion's stories- the flood to wash away the sin of the world. A sudden clarity struck through him, and he knew what he must do after Danu Talis was utterly destroyed. He must go to the beginning.

With a heaving sigh of relief at the end of his carnage, Josh mustered his strength ne last time, and released his final magic – Earth - upon the city. Shard of earth impaled the panicked citizens, both unlucky humani and tragic Elders alike. Massive spikes were belched from the ground, utterly razing the few building still standing. With a heaving sigh, Josh collapsed to the ground, aura depleted, and sighed. He had seen so much death today. So much destruction. As the dust settled to the ground and the floodwaters receded, Josh noted that in the valley the used to house the Great City, a lake remained, with a fallen city barely visible beneathed its shimmering mirrorlike skin. With a sweep of his hook, Josh rent a tear in the fabric of time and traveled back- all the way back to the First Day.


	2. Chapter 1

**In The Beginning **

Josh opened his eyes. He was floating on a cushion of nothing, hovering over dark waters. He looked around, and spotted- something. He conjured a cushion of air to propel him towards the object, and as he got closer, he spotted decidedly human-like features. The other thing he saw was that there were three beings. One was bigger than the rest, with a pure white aura. The second was smaller, floating at the bigger's right hand side. The last was more ghost than being, a collection of mist with a faded aura. Josh suddenly realized what he was looking at.

The knowledge flowed through his new-found hook. What he was looking at was the Trinity. (note to people- the Secrets series contains aspects of all religion, as will this fan-fiction. Please, atheists, remain calm.) Josh hovered up to the beings and asked, "Is this the Beginning?" "Yes", all three of the Trinity responded. "We are in the midst of creating the original Shadowrealm, that of Earth. All of the creatures born on our blessed land will be superior, nut none more than one race- the humani." "How do you know of humani?" Josh whispered in awe. According to his knowledge, the humani would not appear on earth for more than fifty thousand years, and their auras -albeit some, like his- were weaker than most humanoid creatures. "The humani are our blessed race to inherit this earth", the Trinity said. "They will rule for eons. They have something none else contain – creativity." The Trinity turned back towards the waters, and with a mighty gesture, a sweeping of the arms opposite each other, Light and Dark were separated into night and day, rather than perpetual twilight.

The Trinity suddenly froze, and Josh was completely bewildered. After about 12 minutes, he came to a realization. They were waiting for the next day. However, against Josh's logic, they unfroze in barely 2 hours. "This is not the next day" Josh said. "it has been barely two hours!" "We control time. It is elastic in our eyes. In this void, we have chosen for it to flow as a raging river rather than a stolid brook." explained the Trinity. Suddenly, the Trinity morphed into something surprising- however, after a moment's thought he realized what had happened.

The Trinity had morphed into three entirely new beings. We are Vishnu, Brahma, and Shiva" they exclaimed in unison. "We are the ever changing eternals, the birth of religions of all kind." A massive egg appeared before Brahma. He split it in two with his fist. One half crashed with a splash that created tidal waves towards all part of the globe. Where the shell lay under the ocean, land was gradually formed. The other half rose ethereally towards the sky, and formed the atmosphere full of clouds. The Trinity shifted again, becoming three vile, disgusting, raven-like creatures. "creation is done" they rasped. "We will govern" Josh was repulsed, and rent another tear in order to ecsape from the sickening smell. He dashed through it, and traveled randomly.

Josh ended up in a place he least expected. He was in Danu Talis yet again- 500 years before he would destroy it. He was in the crystal tower of Abraham the Mage.


End file.
